Duplicate
by Arctimon
Summary: Episode 1 of Teen Titans Season Six: Family. The team makes a discovery that may mark the return of one of this greatest foes. Allies old and new come forward to help, but is the battle already lost? Chapter 1 is now up!
1. Prologue: Where We Left Off

_**Disclaimer: **__The Teen Titans animation is the property of Glen Murakami and Warner Bros. Animation._

* * *

_**Prologue - Where We Left Off**_

Villains come and go.

Villains get caught. They go to jail. They break out. Repeat ad nauseum.

The consistent variable is that there are always villains that must be brought to justice.

Even in the world today, unfortunately.

It was not so long ago that the Titans' gallery of villains were flash-frozen in Paris after an epic battle. Afterwards, they were commissioned for transport to Jump City, where they were to be placed in the most secure facility in the country.

And everything had went swimmingly...until the driver took a wrong turn, jumped the curb, and crashed into the Jump City Convention Center, where the Annual Space Heater Symposium was being held.

A comical turn of events, if you really think about it. Of course, it was irony that the truck had run into a equally comical large power switch connected to all of those said heaters.

So, peace and harmony in Jump City?

Nope. That was the end of that daydream.

After being unfrozen, the bad guys had scattered, making do with whatever transportation they could muster. Some simply flew out to unknown locations. Some were able to teleport away.

Others, like Mammoth, took a more direct approach, such as picking up a car and tossing its occupants into the nearest shrub.

Alas, they all can't make a quiet getaway.

Upon hearing the news, the Teen Titans had arrived on the scene as quick as they could, desperately attempting to apprehend as many people as possible. It was a valiant effort, but after a long while, Robin had to call the team back together to deal with the ones who they had managed to catch.

Beast Boy had protested, wanting to give chase to the Brotherhood of Evil. Raven has insisted on going after Psimon, Cyborg after Atlas, and Starfire in the direction of the H.I.V.E. Five.

Robin had shaken his head in defeat. There was no way that they would be able to catch all of them on their own, and a few of the villains caught and everyone safe was better than risking someone getting hurt. They were just in a huge battle not forty-eight hours earlier; their energy reserves were already at their limit. Even with all of the Titans they had recruited in the past few months, the chances were slim to none that everyone would be apprehended.

So, after a long day of work, and several non-humorous jokes from Beast Boy, the team arrived back at the Tower at nightfall, having dropped off their load at the Jump City Prison. They dragged themselves into bed without a second thought, knowing they had a long fight ahead of them.

The rest of the Titans (honorary and otherwise) had decided to go their separate ways, not unlike the villains they had just fought. They, too, had things they needed to catch up with. Farewells were exchanged (as well as a few numbers) and the teenage superheroes dispersed off to the corners of the country, wondering when they would be needed again.

And two weeks later, one team on the opposite coast received a tip about a shipment of very rare (and very illegal) materials being sent out to the west side of the States. They would go to investigate this claim...

And that is where our saga begins.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So this is the _other_ thing that I've been working on.

Well, I wouldn't say thing. It's more along the lines of a series of things. A series of stories. A...season of stories, so to speak.

I've been a huge Teen Titans fans since the days of the very first season, and I know the irony of doing TT fanfics with the original show long gone (even though TTGo! is going strong). Anyways, this is just my delving into what I would portray as a "sixth season".

There's going to be a lot of integration and inspiration from the standard comics coming into play. However, it's not going to be a straight copy-over when it comes to back stories and the like. I'm going to make a little bit of it up as I go, but I definitely would like to keep things as true to the show as possible.

Not to say I'm not going to have a _little_ fun with these guys. It's an experiment. Things will be a little different. You'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen.

Chapter 1 of Episode 1: Duplicate should be up next week.

Read and review if you like. Until next time, ladies and gents.


	2. Ceased By The East

_**Disclaimer: **__The Teen Titans animation is the property of Glen Murakami and Warner Bros. Animation._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Ceased By the East**_

It's somewhat of a cliché for a series of events to start on the docks, because it's been used so often before.

So...what's one more time going to hurt?

Inside the largest warehouse, an old man was rummaging through a set of freshly shipped crates.

"Here we go."

He grabbed the glass canister out of the box and examined its contents closely. It was a very small shard of metal, the sheen prominent even in the middle of the night. It had a slight orange tint to it, sitting on a fluffy cushion.

"I must be very careful to not mess this up. He would not be pleased if anything were to happen to it."

He replaced the canister in the box, wiped his white hazmat suit down, and motioned to his henchman next to him. "Get this to the truck. We just have a couple more boxes to go, and then we can make our haste out of here. I don't want any interruptions to make their-"

A yellow blast shot across the interior of the warehouse, hitting the ground next to the crate. Chang whirled around at the sudden noise. "What? Who's there?"

"Do you ever get tired of getting your butt kicked, Chang?"

The man turned to see five teenagers on a pile of crates. One was in black and yellow clothing, with two wings growing out her back and two blasters shaped like a B in her hands, one of which was still smoking from the previous blast. Behind here were two shorter kids, decorated in white jumpsuits with a positive and negative sign. The other two teens to her left were taller, the red-clothed one with a bow and arrow at the ready, and the blue and black one standing in a fighting stance.

"Stupid brats. I wasn't expecting you twerps to show up."

"Well, you kinda are on our turf now, Chang," the archer retorted as the group jumped down to the concrete floor. "Steel City's under the protection of the Titans East. Ergo, us."

"Yes, I know who you are," Chang said. He pointed one at a time at them. "Bumblebee. Más and Menos. Speedy. And Aquaboy."

"It's Aqua_lad_!" the Atlantean yelled, waving his arms about. "Is anyone going to get that right?"

"Didn't Adonis call you that last week?" Bumblebee grinned.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that!"

"No offense," Chang interrupted, "But I have a shipment of...sensitive materials to ship out west, and I can't have anyone in my way, especially you brats." He pulled a large cannon from a nearby box and aimed it at the team. "So I'm afraid our first meeting will be our last."

"At least we can agree on that," Bumblebee said, readying her stingers. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!' Aqualad said.

"Ready!" echoed Speedy.

"_Estamos siempre listos!" _Más and Menos replied.

"O...K. Remind me to keep taking my remedial Spanish classes when we get back to the Tower." Bumblebee threw her body into the air, ready to lead the charge. "Titans, go!"

"Destroy them!" Chang yelled at his henchmen, who ran toward the teenagers with energy staffs ablaze. One tried to follow the group, but Chang was quick to hold out his hand, blocking his progress.

"Not you. Get this crate into the truck. If needed, we shall make a hasty retreat."

Aqualad launched a column of water into the nearest lackey, slamming him into a pile of crates. "Man, Robin was right about these guys. They aren't very bright, are they?"

"Still, keep your guard up," Bumblebee said, flying circles around her henchman. "This could still be a trap."

"Yeah, not a very good one," Speedy retorted. From the rafters, he shot a couple of arrows toward two of the minions. "And Chang's not exactly Brother Blood here."

"And that is where we are wrong, kids."

The team turned their attention to Chang, who had a canister in his hand with the mysterious metal inside. Carefully, he broke the container, and with a flick of his wrist, tapped the side of the cannon.

"Don't worry, guys," Speedy called from the ceiling. "That's only a Class One laser weapon. I don't think that could knock over an anthill, let alone one of us. I'll just hit him from up heEEEEEEKKKK!"

The casual banter from the archer's mouth gave way to a girly scream as Chang fired the cannon on him. A large blast erupted from the barrel, hitting the spot where Speedy had been moments before. A chunk of the scaffolding was sent careening to the floor...

Right where Más and Menos were standing.

"Más! Menos!" Bumblebee yelled. "Evasive maneuvers!"

"_Evasiva es nuestro segundo nombre, Senorita Bumblebee_," Más said, calmly dusting his hands off. "_Vamos a pasar, Menos!_"

"_Estoy de acuerdo, Más!_" Menos agreed. They quickly slapped their hands together, reciting their famous catchphrase.

"_Más y Menos, si podemos!_"

They rapidly moved to the side, narrowly escaping the collapsed roof. Más took the opportunity to pat his brother on the shoulder.

"_Es bueno ser rapido, Men-_"

The congratulatory message was cut off by a second laser blast, catching the speedster twins and sending them flying into the far wall.

"Más! Menos!" Aqualad shouted.

"Thanks to the little gift I have, not even your little hyper teammates can escape the blast of my cannon," Chang laughed, in stark contrast to the Titans' shocked faces. "You're lucky that I only used a speck, or else they would be chopped liver right now."

The team quickly noticed that Chang had made his way to the door of the warehouse, ready to hop in his getaway vehicle. "And as I was saying before, I'm afraid this will be our last meeting. So long, Titans!" He slammed the door shut, and the van began to speed away down the docks.

"Speedy, you're with me!" Bumblebee said, hovering toward the door. "Aqualad, check on Más and Menos!"

The Atlantean made his way over to the pile of rubble and threw off some of the boards on top. "I'm on it!"

"Good. Speedy, let's go!"

The archer was already ahead of her, readying three heat seeking arrows. He turned the corner at the entrance of the warehouse to see Chang's vehicle careening away. "They won't see this coming!"

He fired the trio of arrows off, and they swiftly made their way toward the car...

And the back doors opened to reveal the muzzle of Chang's cannon.

"...Or maybe they did!"

FWOOOOM!

The red blast exploded down the docks, blowing through Speedy's arrows. He flung his arms madly, getting ready to dive back into the warehouse.

WHAM!

If Bumblebee had not run right into him.

"Man, what are you doing, Trickshot?" Bumblebee chided. "We're suppose to be chasing-"

"Less bickering, more getting out of the way!"

"Huh?" She had no chance to respond properly, as Speedy grabbed her by the waist and flung the both of them through the open doorway.

The blast of energy barely missed the two superheroes, blowing off parts of the door and eating through several cargo containers in the process. A moment passed where the only thing heard was the sizzling of metal. Bumblebee looked up at her savior, who was wide eyed from the near hit from Chang's weapon.

"You...can get off of me now."

"Oh! Sorry!" Speedy stood back up and offered a hand to the team leader, which she accepted. She took a quick glance at the cargo boxes, which now sported a very large hole in them.

"Class One, huh?" Bumblebee smirked.

"Suppose to be." Speedy cast a worried glance in her direction. "I've seen a lot of those back when I was at the Watchtower. Big and loud, but they usually don't pack a very large punch. Chang must've reprogrammed them."

"Or maybe it's because of that."

Bumblebee pointed to one of the small glass canisters on the ground, which Speedy quickly grabbed. She looked down at the shaving of metal inside. "How'd this end up out here?"

"Must've fell out of the boxes during loading. And Chang was so busy blasting us all to Kingdom Come that he didn't make sure to get everything. We'll have to see what it is once we finish up here with the others."

"The other-Crud! Más and Menos!" Bumblebee flew off toward the back of the warehouse, having clearly forgotten about her other teammates.

"OK, don't listen to me. That's cool," Speedy shrugged. "I've only been back with the team for a few days. Least you could do is-Gah!"

Bumblebee grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him back toward Aqualad, who was finishing up pulling out Menos from the rubble.

"Are you guys all right?"

"_Tengo todas las partes de mi cuerpo, Jefe,_" Más replied, shaking the cobwebs out of his head. "_No quiero ser golpeado por esa cosa otra vez_."

Menos shook his fist in the direction that Chang had driven. "_Hombre, cuando le ponga las manos encima, voy a poner mi pie tan lejos en su-_"

"_Hermano, cuida tu lenguaje! Los jóvenes están leyendo esta historia!"_

_"Lo siento."_

"Man, I need to get a book for these two," Aqualad joked. He then turned his attention to his other teammates. "How about you guys? Did you get Chang?"

"No," Speedy replied. "He got away, no thanks to his new friend Laser McLargeHuge. We did get this, though," he added, holding up the mystery metal.

"What's that?"

"Don't know. I saw Chang hit the cannon with it, and it...upgraded it, somehow."

Aqualad raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, I'm not from the surface world, but even _I_ know that's not suppose to happen."

"It doesn't make any sense. We got a tip that a bunch of dangerous materials were suppose to be here. An entire shipment of them. A shipment usually implies...several things, right?"

"Yeah." Bumblebee took the canister from Speedy and held it up in her hand. "One cannon and a scrap piece of alloy do not a entire armada make. Even it's several crates of alloy."

_"Que es mal con tu Ingles?"_ Más asked. "_El sustantivo y el verbo y el-ay yay yay!"_ He held his head in his hands. "_Por esta razón, yo hablo en español."_

"Enough, Más. We got bigger things to worry about than semantics." Aqualad stood by the leader of the team. "What do you think we should do, Bumblebee?"

"Well, since that nasty storm a couple of days ago, our analysis tech has been down. We haven't gotten an opportunity to fix it yet." Bumblebee rolled the canister in her hands, and then smiled.

"But I think I know just the person who can help."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So...this took a bit to get out.

This sets off the chain of events that will be happening for this "season". Yes, I'm not leading off with everyone's favorite Titans, but these guys get the ball rolling rather nicely. They won't be showing up _too_ much later in other stories except for maybe a cameo or two, so in case you don't like these guys, this is the most you'll see of them for a while.

Gratuitous Spanish is gratuitous. Apologies if I get something wrong; I was using my rudimentary Spanish plus a translator.

And no, Chang's not the main villain of this series. You'll find who it is next chapter. However, I think that you can take a wild guess as to who it's going to be.

You get three guesses. The first two don't count.

Hopefully I'll be updating a little more regularly. Vacation's been relatively good to me on the writing department. We'll see what happens.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
